johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny vs. Bling Bling IV
'''Johnny vs. Bling Bling IV '''is the first part of 57th episode and the 113th episode over all. Summray Bling-Bling wants to make Susan his valentine for valentines day and Johnny has to save Susan from Bling-Bling once more. Plot The episode starts off with Susan and Mary showing Johnny some gifts they bought him for Valentine's Day, such as an HDTV, an automatic toothbrush machine, and they also made him breakfast (with comics). Johnny then realizes it's Valentine's Day and his mission: stop Bling-Bling Boy from making Susan his valentine. To this end, he asks for lots of weapons, the Turbo Time Teahouse and a large bird of prey. Meanwhile, Bling-Bling Boy and his assistants made love chocolates. When shot at a person, that person will love the shooter (in this case, Susan would like Bling-Bling). So, a determined Bling-Bling Boy flies to the Test house to shoot Susan with the chocolates, but finds out it was Johnny and Dukey in Susan and Mary costumes. Bling-Bling Boy then flees as a Johnny unleashes a peregrine falcon after him. Bling-Bling Boy then uses a love tank and successfully blasts a love canister into the lab: however, he sees Johnny, Dukey and the twins in the street and asks who's in the lab. Johnny states it was 5 cavegirls, who chase down Bling Bling in the tank. As a last resort, Bling Bling's scientists give him a self-strumming guitar, believing that since he's not using a weapon, it won't be in Johnny's nature to use a weapon against him. As Bling Bling begins playing, Johnny immediately hits him with a blaster. He then tells Susan that Bling Bling usually gives up after 3 attempts and he'll be eating ice cream next to a picture of her right now. This is proven true, though the scientists reveal their final plan: have Susan captured by an angry gorilla and takes her to the top of a tall building and Bling-Bling will rescue her as a superhero named Diamond Man, so that Susan could not shoo him away and would fall in love with him. His plan does not work, however, when Johnny, also dressed in a suit, rescues Susan from the gorilla. Susan, thinking Johnny is another guy, falls for him, but soon finds out it's Johnny. A jealous and angry Bling-Bling Boy fights Johnny, but the battle ends in a tie lasting 6 hours later (due to their suits being indestructible). After the fight, Johnny, Mary, Dukey, and Bling-Bling Boy convince Susan to at least get a soda with Bling-Bling. Susan hesitantly agrees, and the episode ends with everyone (including the scientists) at the ice cream parlor. Susan is still not happy with the date, even though she's sitting 4 tables away from Bling-Bling. The episode ends with Johnny and Dukey slurping their ice cream and burping loudly. Trivia *The Giant Gorilla is a homage of King Kong. *Diamond Man and Iron Johnny are obvious parodies of Marvel's superhero Iron Man, but the toughness of their armor is a reference to one of Iron Man's enemies, Titanium Man. *Bling-Bling's head scientist mention Superman, Spider-Man, Lois Lane and Mary Jane. *This marks the only time Susan blushes. *In the scene where they are sharing a soda the glass is tall but when Bling-Bling says "I'm really loving our date Susan Test" the glass is shorter. *When the head scientist says"It's the mystery she will fall in love with" while putting the mask the mouth part disappeared. Goofs Quotes Gallery Fake Susan and Mary.png|Johnny and Dukey disguised as Susan and Mary to trick Bling Bling Boy. Bad Luck Bling Bling Boy.png|Bling Bling Boy badly injured due to the falcon. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Johnny vs Bling Bling Boy Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD